


The Pronouns to Give a Chocolate Bar

by ThatOneValerieeGirl



Category: Bodil40 - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, One-Shots, Short Stories, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneValerieeGirl/pseuds/ThatOneValerieeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What pronouns do you give a chocolate bar?"</p><p>"...What the shit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pronouns to Give a Chocolate Bar

It was 4 in the morning when Adam was woken up from his sleep by no other than the infamous Bulgarian himself.

He groaned unhappily, and and he sloppily grabbed his phone from the table by the side of his bed. His face buried into his pillow, he grunted, mumbling muffled words.

"Hmmwhavyeah?"

Bodil's giggle was heard from the other side of the call. "What pronouns do you call a chocolate bar?"

Adam, with great difficulty, opened his left eye halfway. "...W-wha?"

"What pronouns do you call a chocolate bar?"

It took him some time to realize that he was talking to Bodil in 4 AM, and he was asking him what pronouns to use on a chocolate bar. He squinted through the darkness of the room and stared at his phone, the light reflecting on his tired face. "What the fuck? Bodil, is this you?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," He sounded impatient. "What pronouns do you call a chocolate bar?"

Adam gaped at his phone. "What the fuck? Why...? Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"It's her/she!" the energetic Bulgarian exclaimed happily, and the dam broke. A waterfall of giggles and laughter overcame Adam, and he was forced to sit up and stare blankly unto the wall the opposite of his bed, while waiting for Bodil to calm down and start breathing again.

But then he realized, slowly, but surely.

"Oh, my God," he whispered in the darkness. "Her/she..."

"Hershey..."

It wasn't soon before he himself exploded into a fit of laughter, and they spent the last few minutes together, laughing their asses off.


End file.
